Give It All
by lizdonaghy
Summary: Mia marries Andrew. Nicholas desides to sabotage their marriage and grabs a room down the hall from the newlyweds suite. To lose him, the couple pretends to be truly in love with eachother. What happens when they stop pretending? Mia/Andrew. BRIEF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey everyone. This is my first Princess Diaries story. **

**I kinda have an empty stories list, considering 4 of my stories got **_**reported**_**. **

**So here's the first chapter!**

**PS: It's Mia/Andrew. So all those who don't support this couple can leave now.**

**PPS: It's rated M for later chapters. Just warning you.**

"Mia? Are you coming to…bed?" Andrew asked his wife nervously.

"Yes, Andrew. I'll be there." Mia replied softly.

She turned around and stared out the window, biting her lip to suppress her giggles. She was not one to laugh at situations like this, but truthfully, she didn't know to burst out into laughter or sobs.

Her heart ached for Nicholas. His gorgeous blue eyes, his honey coated voice, his loving touch…

She sighed sadly.

Everything she did seemed to remind her of him. It was like a test the world threw upon her… a test to see if she would be faithful to Andrew. Both she and he knew that she wasn't loyal during their engagement. She felt horrible.

Mia thought about what her mother said before she left.

"_Mia!" Helen Thermopolis-O'Connell cried as she rushed after the bride._

"_Mom!" Mia cried happily as she threw her arms around her mother._

"_You did it!" Helen exclaimed excitedly._

"_Yeah…I did." Mia smiled weakly, turning her head to look over at her husband._

"_Mia…" Helen started worriedly._

"_Mom…I…" Mia started to stutter. "I really do want to stay with Andrew…"_

"_Do you? Honestly?" Helen asked knowingly._

"_I do." Mia repeated confidently. _

_Helen nodded._

"_I just…I don't know how." She admitted quietly as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. _

"_Even though your heart isn't in it," Helen whispered, "Try your best to be the woman of his dreams."_

She thought about how Andrew had tried to be the best fiancé he could be during their engagement, and Mia vowed to be the best wife she could be. He deserved it, her country deserved it… she needed to do this.

As of this afternoon, Mia officially gained the title of "wife". The ceremony lasted pleasantly. Mia walked down the aisle, slowly taking deep breaths, constantly reminding herself to not run away. Andrew didn't deserve that.

Her grandmother talked to her before the wedding, telling her to do what her heart told her. Her heart told her she had to go through with it, no matter how much pain it would take.

The reception was sweet and simple, but during the first dance, Mia could swear she saw steam come out of the viscount's ears. She cleverly hid her smirk with Andrew's shoulder. He thought she wouldn't do it. Secretly, though…neither did she. It was maybe the lack of Nicholas' stunning blue eyes that kept her feet firmly on the ground.

Mia had learned to accept the fact that she and Nick could never be together…so she turned her full attention to Andrew.

The goodbyes to the guests and the press seemed to last for eternity, but finally, the newlywed couple was on a private jet to France, for their honeymoon.

…

"_Oh, mon Dieu!" The receptionist squealed as Andrew stepped up to the front desk. "You are the princess of Genovia!" _

"_Actually, no. I'm Andrew Jacoby." Andrew joked as Mia giggled from behind. "I'm here to check in." _

"_Ah, oui! Yes!" The receptionist nodded while typing swiftly on the computer. _

_Mia smiled at Andrew and tapped his forearm gently. Andrew replied by squeezing her hand reassuringly. _

"_The honeymoon suite! I would have guessed! I saw your wonderful wedding on the television!" The receptionist exclaimed in her thick French accent. "Très romantique! Very romantic! I could feel the love from all the way here!" _

_Mia stifled a laugh as she and Andrew shared a look._

"_Here is the key to the honeymoon suite." The receptionist grinned suggestively._

"_Ah, yes. We have plans." Mia smiled sweetly as Andrews eyes popped out of his head. _

"_Mia…" He whispered._

"_Yes, great plans of removing all our clothes," Mia continued, ignoring her husband, who looked mortified. "Throwing ourselves into bed…" _

"_Mia!" He exclaimed urgently._

"_Putting on pajamas and watching "I love Lucy" in French, after having a very in depth conversation about how people sound so different in a foreign language." Mia smirked. _

_Andrew had to laugh. Mia had such an interesting sense of humor._

"_Merci." She smiled at the shocked receptionist as she grabbed her key._

_Andrew smiled as he watched her walk away._

"_You coming?" Mia asked._

"_Yes, dear!" _

…

Mia sighed and let a tear fall from her cheek.

She wanted to go home, run into Nicholas's waiting arms…

She shook her head frantically.

_Andrew didn't deserve it._

Mia dried her eyes and stared determinedly out into the starry sky.

She was going to be the best wife to Andrew…

She stood silently for a moment, trying to think of ways to please him…without _pleasing _him.

_Think "Sexy Mia". What would "Sexy Mia" do?_

Mia scoffed to herself.

"_Sexy Mia?" How on earth am I, the most possibly klutziest girl in the world, appear sexy? _

Mia took a deep breath and turned around.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." Mia moved towards her suitcase and grabbed what she needed. Her shampoo, conditioner, underwear…

She mentally slapped her forehead for letting Brigitte and Brigitta pack her bag.

They packed all the essentials, but her underwear and sleepwear were…less than she hoped.

They packed the skimpiest, tiniest, most revealing lingerie, and all her nightgowns were see-through and went barely past her hipbones.

"You've got to be kidding me." She moaned quietly, blushes rising to her cheeks. She wanted sexy…but _this_?

"What did you say, Mia?" Andrew asked as he walked over. He took one look at what was in her suitcase and blushed. "Oh."

"Yep. My ladies maids are crazy." Mia rolled her eyes. _Think calm, sexy, confident... men like that, right? Do. Not. Panic. Andrew is your HUSBAND. He's SUPPOSED to see your underwear…_

"Well, uhm…is there anything you could…" Andrew stuttered.

"Put over top?" Mia finished for him. She dug deeper and underneath her shoes found a pack of condoms. Frantically she covered them up. "Not by the looks of it."

"Well, you could wear one of my shirts?" He suggested. "Though it might not cover underneath the waist much more than those…nightgowns, it should keep your arms warm."

Mia nodded slowly. _What would sexy Mia do?_

He handed her a navy blue shirt and she leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, Andrew." She smiled as she walked to the bathroom.

"Anytime." Andrew stammered, shocked by Mia's gentile lips against his. They had shown affection before…partly for the press, and the other time to figure out if they had "Sparks" or not. At the time, they clearly had not. Something about that kiss, though… It had left a sort of…feeling. It wasn't fireworks, but the slightest tingle was left lingering on Andrew's lips.

"Oh, Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have a long bubble bath. May take a while." Mia explained.

"Sure." Andrew nodded.

The door clicked shut.

From inside, Mia took a deep breath and leaned against the door.

_This is for you, Andrew._

…

Andrew smiled to himself as he turned to his own suitcase, hoping his mom packed more suitable clothes for him than Mia's ladies maids had packed for her. He opened it and on top of everything was a note.

_Hello son,_

"My father…" Andrew said to himself. His mom always called him "Honey" or "Baby". His father was far more professional.

_I took the liberty of packing your bag for you; your mother had a checklist and everything. Me being myself lost the checklist, so I packed everything I though you needed. As you know, my mental lists are never as good as your mother's ones, so I also gave you extra money to buy everything I left out. _

_Please don't tell her, and have __fun. _

Andrew laughed as he noticed the several times his father underlined the word "Fun".

He looked at his suitcase and in the side pocket was a wallet and a pack of…

"Condoms?" Andrew whispered, and eyed the bathroom door, hoping that Mia wouldn't come out when he was taking them out to hide them. He quickly grabbed them and stuffed them underneath his shoes.

He shook his head and reached to grab his bathroom necessities, thinking about grabbing his sleeping clothes later.

He sat on the bed, waiting. He examined the room and went through the mini fridge, noticing the bottles of champagne.

He turned on the TV and started to watch some drama. It was all in French.

"_Oh, c'était toi!"_

"_Ah oui! Moi!"_

"_Non! Pourquoi? Tu avais oublié tous on a dit? __À-propos l'amour!? »_

An hour and a half had passed, and Mia still hadn't left the comforts of the bathroom.

"Mia?" Andrew called as he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mia's voice replied from inside.

"So you haven't died!" Andrew laughed.

"I told you I was going to take a long time."

"Yes…" Andrew agreed, "But this is crazy."

"But you haven't even seen the bathroom before! There's a basket of soap bombs in the corner, it's amazing! There was rose petals all over, and candles! All rose!" Mia gushed.

"Great." Andrew said sarcastically, "But I need the bathroom too!"

"Ugh!" Mia moaned. "Not yet!"

"Mia!" Andrew whined.

There was a pause.

"Just come in then!" Mia called.

"In there?" Andrew asked.

"Yes…in here." Mia said slowly.

_Seem sexy…you are confident; this is your husband you are trying to seduce. My God! What if it works out too well? And he wants to…oh my. Just be confident. The woman of his dreams._

"But…"

"The pinkish bubbles still cover me, plus, we're married!" Mia laughed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Fine…I'm coming." Andrew sighed as he opened the door.

He was instantly hit by the strong aroma of roses.

"Wow." Andrew gasped, waving his hand frantically in front of his nose.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Mia sighed happily, taking a sip of champagne. She silently crossed her fingers underwater that he thought the pink of her cheeks was the water.

"That's one way to put it." Andrew laughed turning to Mia.

She was glowing. The tub was surrounded by rose petals and candles. Near her head was a champagne bucket. The water was pink, and up to her neck, though her toes were peaking out. The bubbles were old, so they weren't exactly _covering _everything.

"Uhm…" Andrew turned away swiftly.

"Oh, be a man, Jacoby!" Mia teased. "Roses can't hurt you. Well, other than the thorns…but everything else can't hurt you. "

Andrew laughed and turned to the sink and started to brush his teeth.

Mia swished around in the bathtub. The water was getting colder, and three of the candles died out. She realized that Andrew was done. _Think confident._

"Andrew? Can you pass me a towel?" Mia asked.

"Oh, sure." He grabbed one and was about to pass it to her when she stood up, fully exposed.

"Whoa! Mia!" Andrew gasped. His eyes started to trail downwards but he automatically shot up.

"Andrew, we're married. Now pass." Mia signaled to the towel as her teeth chattered slightly. "I'm cold."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go change." Andrew nodded, turning round to hide the pink in his cheeks. He just saw Mia…_naked_. Wow she was gorgeous…

Andrew shook his head, trying to get rid of all those thoughts. He concentrated fully on his suitcase.

In shock, Andrew realized that his father packed everything he needed…for one day. So that the shirt he gave to Mia was the only sleeping shirt he had.

He changed out of his normal clothes and into his pajama pants. There he stood shirtless, not knowing what exactly to do.

From inside the bathroom, Mia giggled. A man saw her naked. Her head was spinning slightly from all the champagne, but nothing too intense. She slipped on her underwear and nightgown. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she blushed to herself. She had to admit she felt pretty sexy.

_Nicholas would love you in this._

Mia slapped that thought out of her head, and sighed sadly.

She missed him. During the wedding, she had every urge to just run into his waiting arms. If only he had shown up… She loved him, and she was sure he loved her. Nothing could happen now though…she was married.

Slipping on Andrew's shirt, she reminded herself that it was her _husband's _shirt she was wearing. _Andrew's _shirt.

Her fingers traced the seams. It was the softest material she had ever felt. She squeezed it closer, trying to absorb its smell. There was something about Andrew's sent…

She tried to fasten the buttons, but her fingers kept missing. It was probably the champagne.

"'Drew?" Mia called out, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Andrew turned around and Mia tried not to gawk.

He was shirtless. Mia's eyes traced his built chest, as she struggled not to drool.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this, but I'm afraid I have to go shirtless tonight. Father forgot the rest of my clothes." Andrew smiled sheepishly. "But if it bothers you, I could change into a dress shirt, and, I don't know, steam it out in the morning."

"Bothers me?" Mia flirted. "My friend, you should be put under arrest. Keeping that from the world should be a crime."

Andrew chuckled. It was becoming more and more obvious how Mia's drunkenness was taking over.

"What did you need?"

"Ah, yes... these buttons won't work." Mia sighed playfully. "I think they hate me."

"Impossible. Nobody could hate you." Andrew smiled as he did up the first button slowly.

Andrew felt tortured. Mia was flirting with him, and he was flirting back. She was the sexiest he'd ever seen her. The shortest nightgown possible, which was slightly damp, making it more see-through than it was. He tried not to admit it, but all this was getting him…

"Hard?" Mia giggled.

"What?" Andrew stammered.

"You've been working on that one button for the longest time."

"My apologies." He smiled, looking in her eyes.

Mia laughed and stared into his. She gasped silently as she was lost in his dark brown eyes. They were like pools of chocolate. She wondered why she had never noticed them before…

_Nicholas, _her mind screamed. _You were too busy with Nicholas._

Andrew continued on the buttons, moving extremely slowly, his fingers teasing her abdomen.

"Drew! That tickles!" Mia laughed, slapping his arm away.

"Mia, it's the only way I can do this." Andrew smiled.

"I can to it myself, thank you." Mia laughed as she, once again attempted to fasten the buttons.

"I can see how well it's headed." Andrew teased.

"It's not so easy." Mia pouted playfully.

Andrew reached for the buttons and Mia squealed.

"Andrew! That tickles." She squealed and skipped backwards.

"Hm, is it that I found her majesties _ticklish spot_?" Andrew laughed as her lunged for her stomach.

"Andrew! No!" Mia laughed, hopping on the bed.

"Rawr!" Andrew teased as he grabbed her legs, pulling her down.

"DREW!" Mia screeched as he tickled her.

It seemed to go on for eternity until the sound of a knock on the door came. Andrew stopped, and stared to see who had interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Mia announced happily as she struggled to move from underneath his weight.

Andrew laughed. "This is not over, Thermopolis."

"Thermopolis-Renaldi-Jacoby."

"Excuse me?"

"I am married to you, am I not?" Mia asked softly.

Andrew blushed slightly and nodded.

Mia giggled as she walked to the door. She swung it open, shocked to see who was there.

"Nicholas?"

**There's the first chapter.**

**Review please!**

**XxX**

**Haaaazel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's updating! LOL**

**Yep, this is coming WAY late, and I'm so sorry for that! I remember promising someone I'd update on their birthday, which was in OCTOBER. Im SO SO SORRY!**

**I didn't die, or get abducted by aliens…I just had school and work to consider. So sorry! I promise I'll try updating soon.**

**To everyone who reviewed: I love you all so much, thanks for giving me that little push to keep going. This chapter is made extra long just for you guys. **

_:giveitall)_

"Mia…" Nicholas whispered almost in awe. He reached out and brushed his hand over her arm,

"Hi…Nick?" She replied almost in a questioning manner. She awkwardly pulled her arm back and crossed her small arms over her chest.

"Ah, you do remember me." Nicholas joked as he reached over and hugged her warmly.

Nicholas' smile curved downwards as he finally noticed that the hug was one sided. Mia stood stiff, her hands glued against her. When he let go, Mia's eyes shot to the ground. When he hugged her, she felt cold.

"Mia…what's up with you?" He asked gently.

"Oh, nothing much. Just on my _honeymoon_." She told him in a way she hoped was calm.

Nicholas took a shaky step backwards. Mia bit her lip and played with her newly manicured fingers. Her tone hadn't come off exactly as she had hoped. It was bitter and sarcastic, and she rarely used that voice with anyone.

"I'm sorry…"She breathed, running her hand through her unruly hair. "You…it's just…"

"It's just what?" He asked, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. Mia started to shake, feeling the painful memories flush back to her. She tried looking away, but his hand was firmly against her cheek. She couldn't meet his eyes. She started to stare at the corner of his eyebrow, hoping it would give the impression of direct eye contact.

"You can't be here."

"And why is that?" Nicholas chuckled. "Is there some sort of force field that I don't know about? Is the Genovian secret agency ready to take me away?"

Mia mentally rolled her eyes. He was trying to joke again. For once, she wished that he would take something as important as marriage in a serious tone. She bit her corner of her lower lip slightly as she tried to think of something to say.

"Nick…" Mia whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She tried to clear her throat, but it felt so dry. She wished she had her wine glass with her. "I'm married. You know that."

Nicholas scoffed and lifted his hand from Mia's face, so she was free to drop her head to the ground. She started to scuff her food back and forth nervously.

"Oh. Him."

"Yes _him_." Mia spat defensively, meeting his eyes for the first time. As she did, her heart thumped once. His eyes seemed cold. "My _husband _Andrew."

"Yes dear?" Andrew's voice called from in the room.

Mia sighed as she twisted her head over in the direction of the room.

"Nothing, Drew!" She called back. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Mia…" He started again.

"Leave, Nicholas!" Mia whispered harshly. "I can't have you ruining all this."

"Ruining what?"

Mia didn't reply. She exhaled slowly and squinted her eyes. She wasn't used to the bright light that gleamed through the hallway. After blinking a couple of times, she finally started to focus on Nicholas. He hadn't shaved, she noticed. His shirt looked rumpled and his eyes bloodshot.

"Have you been drinking?" Mia asked suspiciously, ignoring his question.

"No…" Nicholas retorted, but didn't meet her eyes. Mia bent her knees slightly and tilted her head up to see if she could look at his face, but he kept turning his head and avoided her stare.

"Mia, what's taking you so long?" Andrew's voice called.

Andrew walked out into the hallway and saw Nicholas standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking nervous. Mia was staring at the floor, her arms crossed and mumbling something to herself. Andrew saw that she was twisting her foot in circles, grinding it into the carpet. Mia often did this when she was nervous, or when she couldn't think of something to say.

Andrew had watched her at several ceremonies and presentations, and at their wedding rehearsal, she had admitted her nervous habits. As a teen, she chewed her nails off, played with her hair, grinded her foot. _Anything. _Andrew noticed that she stopped the nail-biting, but the other two she continued on faithfully.

"Um…" Mia started. She had noticed Andrew behind her. She failed to forget her princess manners as she introduced them, though they both knew each other well. "Andrew, Nicholas"

Then she stared menacingly at Nicholas as she forced out her next words.

"Nicholas, this is my _husband_, Andrew."

"Hello." Andrew smiled mockingly.

Mia turned and stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand. Andrew saw tears welling up in her chocolate eyes. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_ and Andrew's heart started to hurt for the vulnerable woman that stood before him. Mia scratched at her arm and looked down at the floor again.

He walked over confidently and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, swaying slightly as he kissed the top of her head. Mia smiled slightly and blushed, and it wasn't the champagne this time. She uncrossed her arms and played with the thin pieces of hair covering Andrews arm. She could feel his heart beating through her clothes.

Sadly enough, it was at this moment that Nicholas finally realized what was happening. Looking over the situation, it hadn't been like the honeymoon he had hoped would follow an arranged marriage: two separate beds and a night of talking.

He noticed how Andrew was shirtless, and Mia's see through gown, the black lacy lingerie clearly visible. Both said people had sweat all over their bodies, and, now that he thought about it, Mia _did_ seem out of breath when she greeted him at the door.

"So what happened to no spark, Mia?" Nicholas asked bitterly.

"What?" Mia asked, looking up again.

"Nicholas, what are you talking about?" Andrew started.

"I'm talking to Mia." Nicholas shot back coldly.

"Who's _married _to _me_." Andrew started to walk so that he stood in front of her.

"Under _obligation_."

"I don't see her running away."

"That's because she's _obligated _to stay with you."

Mia uncrossed her arms to rub her temples. They could continue on like this all night. She had to admit, it was flattering, having two men fighting over you…but she saw doors from across the hallway open, and she could swear that one man was holding a camera.

"Guys…" She tried, but both Nicholas and Andrew gave no sign they heard her.

"Seriously, you should…" She tried again. Nothing…

"Shut up!" She yelled, moving in front of Andrew to stand in the middle of both boys. She debated lifting her hands in almost a referee type way, but that would be considered too dramatic.

The two boys startled apart. Andrew blushed slightly, his inner gentleman taking over. Nicholas, however still stood tall as he took a couple steps backward.

Mia inhaled and exhaled quickly and straightened her back, proud that her method seemed to work. It was rather un-ladylike to use a word as immature as that, but her defense to herself be that she was raised as a Thermopolis, _act _like a Thermopolis. But, remembering her princess lessons, she let the Renaldi part of her body lead the rest of the way.

"Now," Mia instructed calmly as a voice of authority took over. "It makes no sense arguing about this in the middle of a hallway, especially this late at night. Won't you come in?"

"Mia…" Andrew whispered, "Do you really think that…wise?"

"There are five other rooms here on this floor, and chances are, one of them is filled with paparazzi. Do you honestly want our personal arguments put out for the world to know?" Mia asked demandingly.

Andrew sighed and said dejectedly "Lead the way."

Nicholas smirked at him as he walked into the couple's suite. He instantly scanned the room, and observed the bed. The details of what he interrupted filled his head, but he desperately tried to think otherwise.

If he knew it was only the result of a massive tickle fight, his temper and side of conversation that follows would have turned much in his favor.

Andrew walked in after Nicholas, and Nicholas after Mia. Her eyes were also scanning the room, but what she was looking for was a place to sit. Her large suitcase was on one of the chairs at the table, and her clothes covered the remaining ones. Andrew's was on the couch, so what was left to sit on was the bed.

Mia ran her hands through her wet hair, and stood beside it. Silently she extended her arm to signal they were to be seated. Andrew came first, smoothing out the rumpled sheets and sat near the pillows. Nicholas gave Mia a look of pure annoyance, but she still stood high. Nicholas breathed deeply and gave in, sitting as far away from Andrew as possible. Mia rolled her eyes and sat in between.

Nicholas noticed that as Mia sat down, her "nightgown" turned into a t-shirt, it was that short. Her underwear came through, and he smirked to himself. Andrew did his best to look away.

Mia noticed Andrew's fumbling, and she turned to see Nicholas staring at her legs. She looked down and automatically shot up from the bed.

She huffed and stormed into the bathroom, soon coming out with a hotel bathrobe. Even covered up, she refused to sit down again. She stood before them, looking down with authority.

"What are you doing here, Nicholas?"

Nicholas didn't reply. Mia tried again, but failed.

_Nicholas has sure gotten more stubborn since the last time I saw him_

"Listen, Nicholas." Mia sighed. "Either explain now or get out. We were busy, and you know that. It's kinda freaking obvious here."

Andrew furrowed his eyebrow, not quite understanding what she meant. Mia just stared at him, hoping that he could understand. He simply shook his head.

Mia rolled her eyes then smiled seductively.

"Isn't that right, Drew?"

Andrew just sat there.

Mia looked ready to hit him.

"I wasn't finished with you yet." She forced out obviously, and leaned over and fingered the muscle lines on his chest.

_Guys are stupid._

Andrew's eyes widened, and he started to blush. He realized _now _what she was doing.

"Mia," He chuckled nervously, "We should wait until Nicholas leaves."

Mia sighed and stared up at the ceiling with an expression of pure annoyance on her face, and Andrew couldn't tell if she was acting or not.

"Will you just explain and go?" She demanded, not looking back down.

"I wanted to see you." Nicholas explained sheepishly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Not so smart, was it?" Andrew retorted before he could help himself. He turned to look at Mia, ready to apologize for his sudden outburst when, to his surprise, she started to giggle.

Mia didn't know why she was laughing. What Andrew said wasn't overly funny, just a classic comeback. She told herself this, but her laughing didn't stop.

Andrew stood up, alarmed.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Nicholas winced.

Mia, still laughing, covered her mouth and nodded her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I…" She managed to say. "I…I…"

"Nicholas, I think you should go." Andrew ordered, placing his hand on Mia's shaking back.

"But…"

"Go find a neighboring Hotel, rent a room. We'll talk tomorrow. We have business tonight." Mia nodded in agreement, her laughter calming down a bit.

Nicholas stood up, defeated, and walked to the door. Turning around, he saw Andrew helping Mia into the bed.

"I already have a room."

Andrew looked up. "Good for you."

"It's room 156." Nicholas smiled.

Mia automatically stopped laughing, and Andrew froze.

"The suite across from yours."

XxX

Andrew sat on the bed and watched Mia paced back and forth.

"Why would he do something like that?! That little…" Mia froze.

"Say it." Andrew encouraged.

"I can't. Grandma said it's not lady-like." Mia pouted collapsing down on the bed beside Andrew.

Andrew looked over at his wife, and crawled over to lay beside her. He placed his head beside hers, and she cuddled into his neck.

"Can I ask you a question, Mia?" Andrew said, after a few moments.

"Shoot."

Andrew turned over and Mia opened her eyes.

"Why were you laughing so much before?"

Mia chuckled slightly and propped herself up on her elbows. She didn't find it all that comfortable, so she turned and lay on her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms. She started fidgeting with the knot in the bathrobe, as it was digging into her stomach. She sat up briefly and untied it, her delicately manicured fingers playing with the lace.

Her fingers kept missing, as they had done before. Andrew bit his lip slightly, before silently reaching over to help her. Mia exhaled and watched his hands unto the tightly knotted tie around her waist.

Andrew's fingers went around the many complicated loops and turns, occasionally brushing past her stomach. They didn't speak. Mia looked up from the knot to stare at him, his face scrunched with determination. As it finally unraveled itself, they sat quietly for a moment. He couldn't look at her, and she couldn't look at anything else but him.

"Thanks." Mia whispered before going back to her previous position, and Andrew breathed deeply in relief.

"I just found it so unbelievable, that's all." She admitted, closing her eyes again. She blushed to herself, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"What was so unbelievable?" Andrew whispered, careful not to interrupt the silence in the room.

"I don't know…" Mia murmured, "The fact that he's here. The fact that he's across the room…the fact that this is my _honeymoon_."

Andrew started to chuckle. "Not as you imagined, I'm guessing."

"No offense." Mia whispered, the smile evident in her voice.

Andrew turned to watch Mia. It was silent between them now, and she looked like she was sleeping, though he knew she wasn't.

Something happens when you're asleep. You get a peaceful look on your face, like you're having a happy dream. You look like nothing could bother you…

Andrew leaned forward, still watching like before, but suddenly he noticed something that alarmed him. Beneath Mia's closed eyelids, small tears started to fall. They hung on her chin and dropped onto her still crossed arms.

"Mia, Mia! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Mia whispered, finally opening her eyes.

"Sit up…" Andrew encouraged gently, reaching for one of her arms.

As she rolled over to sit up, the shoulder of her bathrobe fell to hang beside her elbow. She dangled her long legs over the edge of the bed and sat with her toes barely touching the floor. She placed her hands beside her and straightened her arms as much as possible, placing all her weight on her palms. She didn't look up, she only started at her lap where tears started to splatter on her pale skin.

"Mia…" He whispered gently as he reached over to pull up her robe. "Talk to me."

Mia turned to look at her shoulder as he pulled the white, fluffy fabric that lay crumpled at her shoulder.

The touch of his fingers on her bare skin drove her crazy. She hasn't spent time with a boy in so intimate a manner since Michael, and that was in high school. She never had feeling for Andrew before…why now?

She started to shiver, but it wasn't for the reasons that Andrew thought. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, but that only made her shake more.

"No," Mia whispered, brushing him off gently. "It's fine. I'm not cold."

Andrew smirked in a disbelieving manner, but pulled off anyways. Mia had closed her eyes and was bobbing her head back and forth, silently willing herself to stop shaking.

"Well?" Andrew pushed again. "Are you okay now?"

"I am…" Mia whispered, "I think."

Andrew's brown eyes turned to look into hers, and Mia looked down, not wanting him to see her blush.

Andrew, like Nicholas had done before, lifted his hand to push her face up. With his thumb, he gently brushed a tear off of her face, that hadn't yet fallen off.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Mia started to cry again, remembering why she had tears on her face. This time, the fell slower than before, and fewer appeared.

"Mia, please talk to me." Andrew pleaded gently. "I want to know what's wrong."

Mia lifted her palms to wipe the tears off her face herself this time. She was silent for a moment, before turning to look up at the ceiling.

"I really do want to make this marriage work, Drew."

Andrew started to laugh, "Is that all?"

"Yes that's all!" Mia snapped in more of an aggressive tone than she had hoped.

Andrew simply started to laugh harder. Mia stared at him and crossed her arms, letting her weight fall back onto the bed.

Mia started to pout and demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Mia." Andrew calmed down into a low chuckle. "You worry too much."

"I worry with good reason, Drew." She sighed. "The press is still onto me for the whole Nicholas thing I did through the engagement. What if he does something like that again?"

"Recite ridiculous lines and trap you into vines?"

"Who told you that?"

"Lilly."

Mia laughed slowly and turned to him, "I mean sneak me away again. Get me caught…all that."

Andrew rubbed his arm nervously.

"He can't get you to do those things again if you're not a willing participant."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

Andrew sighed and looked her directly into her still damp eyes, "Do you want to be with him?"

"I'm not sure." Mia replied honestly. "I don't think so…"

Andrew grinned, "I trust you, darling. You'll make this work."

Mia smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Andrew wrapped her small body into his arms and she collapsed against him, "I know so."

Mia returned his hug and squeezed his waist.

"You know, that was a really cheesy moment." Mia giggled softly, burying her head into his neck.

They sat there on their bed for moments, silently communicating. Andrew had switched to massaging Mia shoulders, while Mia sat with her head against his toned chest, feeling his heart beat pound.

"You know what would be funny?" Mia asked randomly, straightening her back up.

"What?"

"If the room service people come in to get our breakfast orders next morning and find Nick sleeping up against our door."

Andrew laughed, "Imagine their faces."

Mia stood up and ran to the door. She was tall enough not to stand on her toes to see through the peering hole.

"And the verdict?" Andrew asked.

Mia walked back over to him, grinning all the way.

"Drew…want to have some fun?"

Before he could even reply, Mia had hopped onto their bed and started to jump.

"Mia!" He exclaimed, feeling the vibrations underneath him.

"Good, now scream it louder." She instructed.

"What?"

Mia smirked and started to groan loudly in response.

"Mia! What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, slowing down so that he could hear her. "Making it seem like we're having wild passionate sex right now!"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, Drew." Mia breathed "You want him gone as much as I do, and he's only here right now cause of me."

Mia stopped bouncing to land roughly beside Drew. The entire mattress bobbed, but it was ignored as she continued on with her plan.

"So if he thinks we're crazy, madly in love…" Mia grinned.

"He'll go away." Andrew finished with a smirk

XxX

Nicholas found himself staring at the dark paneled walls of his suite. He traced the twists and turns with his eyes, _anything _to distract himself from his present thoughts.

"_Oh God!_"

Nicholas winced and clenched his fists together with such force that is knuckles turned white. His teeth grinded against each other viciously in an attempt, once again, to block out the moans and gasps coming from the other room.

"Sound-proof my ass."

He stood up angrily, throwing the sheets across the bed. Not bothering to put on shoes, or a robe for that matter, he swung the door to his suite violently and pounded on the one across from it.

"Keep it down!" He yelled.

In response, a fit of girlish giggles erupted and a masculine shushing ensued.

Resisting the urge to kick the wall, Nicholas stormed back into his own suite…a boyish scowl placed upon his lips.

_:giveitall)_

**Kay, I guess this chapter doesn't really do much, but I promise the next one will be way more eventful ; ) **

**Please review**

**Love,**

**Hazel**


End file.
